Red Glasses
by PoisonedPerfume
Summary: On prend goût à son désespoir. C'est plus facile que de lutter contre. Malheureusement, à force d'être attacher à ce désespoir, on finit par récolter plus de mauvaises nouvelles que de bonnes. À force de les empiler, on faiblit et on ne supporte plus cette souffrance. Cette nuit-là, Francis connaîtra le dernier déchirement de sa vie de nation. France/Angleterre
1. Rainy Night

Coucou chers lecteurs!

**Côte : **T – Teen

**Pairing(s) : **FrUK (Plus vers la fin) sinon, je ne sais pas si je vais ajouter d'autres pairings.

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Je les voudrais bien par contre è_é

**Note de l'auteur** : Vala Vala, vous ne m'avez jamais lu, car c'est la première fois que je réussi à compléter un chapitre donc, ceci est officiellement ma première fanfiction à vie. Alors soyez indulgent, mes chers! Désolé en avance pour les nombreuses fautes que je fais, j'aime écrire mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité, malheureusement :pleure : Mais bon, mes potes me disent que je me débrouille bien. Si vous n'aimez pas ou quelque chose vous agace, veilliez à écrire un review constructif s'il vous plaît~ !

Je ne sais pas si je fais bien les personnages alors, veuillez me le dire si je commence à changer pour un OOC. Oh et, vu que Hetalia est pendant la I et II guerre mondiale, on ne sait pas qu'est-ce qui se passera dans les années 2000 dans l'anime alors ce n'est pas un UA ou peut-être que si?

Ce chapitre est un peu la prologue, disons. Il est vachement nul mais, il explique en autre des choses que je n'aurais plus à justifier au cours de cette fic. L'idée principale de la fic commence plus au deuxième chapitre.

Enjooooy~

* * *

Physique ou psychologique, la souffrance, un sentiment à la fois lancinant et provoquant longuement le questionnement et/ou menant à la folie quelques fois, est quelque chose de brutal qui filtre ta pensée et qui te laisse les résidus d'incompréhensions, qui t'abandonne dans la confusion et engendre le sentiment d'impuissance. Elle peut être maîtrisée et possédée par ceux qui ont passés sous un traitement similaire et ce, moins explicite qu'ils l'invoquent sous ta tendre personne, qui te persuade que rien n'est plus pire. C'est une injustice provoquée ou une étrange mixture reliant la malchance pure et le karma.

_« France, Angleterre, je ne veux plus vous voir sur mes terres. Je ne veux plus vous voir même en personne. Vous m'avez assez exploité, vous ne trouvez pas? Mais non, vous les Européens, vous êtes le centre du monde! Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus la Nouvelle-France ou la Nouvelle-Angleterre, je clame désormais mon indépendance et quoi qui vous dérange, personne ne pourra me défaire de mon choix. PARTEZ! »_ _**1867**_

_« Ça suffit, France. Je ne suis plus une gamine désormais. Je suis capable de m'occuper de mes terres moi-même. Ne pense pas à venir me rendre visite, ça sera tout de suite refusé.» __**1976**_

_**Déception, frustration.**_

La souffrance cache son jeu malicieusement derrière sa fidèle arme, le doute et son bras droit, l'espoir vain. La souffrance fait preuve de ténacité, résistance et persistance. Oh non, elle ne veut pas perdre face au bonheur, son grand rival qui arrive à saboter ses plans les plus exquis et pervers, selon lui.

_« Francis, je dois m'occuper de Romano, je n'ai pas le temps pour te voir. Je suis navré, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne peux rien n'y faire. J'espère que je suis compréhensible. » __**1282**_

_**Rancune, rejet.**_

C'est ainsi que le Français perçoit ce sentiment inhumain malgré que ce soit une émotion humaine. C'est très contradictoire. Ces temps-ci, ce n'est pas la guerre qui fait des ravages, mais plutôt cette sensation désagréable.

_« - Gilbert me donne du fil à retorde ces te-_

_- Quoi? Il est vivant? _

_- Tu ne le savais pas? Il va te voir pourtant, non? En tout cas, il fréquente pas mal tout le monde.»_ _**1918 à 1947**_

_**Oublié, abandonné.**_

Semblerait-t-il que son irrésistible personne ne soit également pas épargnée par ce sentiment qui l'affecte malgré tout, affreusement. Le pays tout bonnement romantique ne se laisse pas autant manipuler facilement par un sentiment tel que celui-là. Il sait parfaitement lui faire face, il la connaissait aussi bien qu'il connaissait son meilleur ennemi. Son destin est carrément lié à cette douleur quand il se précipitait autrefois sur le champ de bataille.

_« Grand frère Francis, désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix. » __**1940**_

_**Dépossédé, vaincu.**_

Ça l'affecte oui, mais il résiste. Oh, en oubliant de préciser qu'il le fait, mais faiblement, légèrement. Pratiquement tout en pièces, son âme ressemble à un lambeau de vêtement qui aurait malencontreusement passé sous la mitraillette. Il est consumé par la dépression et dépendant de l'alcool désormais.

_« Pervers! Dégage de chez moi! »_

_«Bordel, Francis! Casses-toi, tu me déranges! »_

_« Je suis en pleine crise. Désolé mais, tu vas devoir te débrouiller. »_

_«Eh? J'ai prévu autre chose pour la journée…»_

Mais ce qui le détruit le plus, c'est de se retrouver complètement seul.

_**Solitude…**_

_**Amère solitude…**_

oOOOo

Refermant solidement sa prise sur le manche construit de bois, il éleva ce parapluie vers ce ciel tempétueux qui déferlait déjà tant bien que mal sa peine déchaînée sur Londres. Le soleil s'était éteint il y a quelques heures et sa sœur jumelle, quoi que plus douce, la lune, c'était déjà faites une joie de planer sur cette ville pluvieuse. Évidemment, en sortant, cette dernière a malheureusement invités des nuages à se joindre à elle. Quelle complicité. Une chance que le vent ne s'y mettait pas.

Regard posé sur ses pas, il dévalait, pensif, la renommée _Abbey Road _où habitait un très cher Anglais. D'habitude, il n'irait pas chez ce dit gentleman. Car le connaissant, sa présence ne serait probablement guère apprécier et sans doute, il serait bombardé de grossières insultes. L'Anglais peut être si désagréable parfois, mais il supposait qu'il pouvait malgré tout être sympathique quelques fois. Juste quelques fois. Il l'avait bien été lors de l'entente cordiale, non? Alors pourquoi il ne le serait pas ce soir? Bref, il venait simplement lui rapporter les lunettes rougeâtres qu'il portait lors des réunions internationales. Pourquoi il les avait? Arthur semblait très pressé de partir hier et les a oubliés sur la table.

Arrivé enfin à destination, il dévia son regard vers ce ''palace'' comme le disait si soigneusement Arthur. Ça avait tout bonnement l'aire d'un loft, voilà pourquoi il pouvait se montrer si vantard1. La façade extérieure, faites de bois de châtaignier peintes de bleu encre, se faisait particulièrement singulier. Les planches étaient disposées horizontalement pour attirer l'œil coquin des passants. Une fenêtre longeant sur la largeur de la maison avait sans doute une vue extraordinaire sur la rue. D'ailleurs, aucune lumière repérée à l'intérieur du domicile du voisin d'Outre-Manche.

Le Français se mit hors de la portée de la pluie. Il replia son pauvre parapluie déjà tout imbibé d'une eau particulièrement salée. Il remonta d'un geste sec ses deux manches qui pendouillaient lourdement puis, il vint appuyer sur la sonnette. Ses yeux cernés se mirent alors à scruter les alentours en attendant que ce cher Anglais vienne lui ouvrir la porte bien aimablement. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur ses côtés par pur reflexe puis, il s'attarda sur la boîte aux lettres rouge ternit où les chiffres correspondant à son adresse y étaient péniblement accrocher.

Tient, il y a du courrier.

Il ouvrit délicatement la boîte et sortit l'enveloppe de celle-ci en rencontrant de la difficulté, la boîte étant trop étroite. Il referma ensuite la malle de la même manière qu'il l'avait ouverte.

_« To KIRKLAND, Arthur_

_London_

_427, Street Abbey Road… »_

Pourquoi lisait-t-il ça? Il le sait très bien que cette lettre est adressé à Arthur. L'Anglais n'étant pas encore venu lui ouvrir, il profita pour regarder le contenu de cette lettre. Il leva alors les yeux pour voir à travers ce qui était écrit à travers le seul bout transparent de l'enveloppe.

_« English Government_

…

''_Entente Cordiale'' »_

Immédiatement en lisant ces deux mots, il glissa un ongle légèrement plus long en dessous des parois de l'enveloppe et la déchira d'un coup. Ses doigts vinrent s'infiltrer à l'intérieur et capturer la mince feuille qui s'y trouvait. Il prit mollement le papier gouvernemental entre ses deux frêles mains et lit attentivement ce qui était écrit.

_« Dear England, how are you?_

…

_You slept the mistrust of France with the Entente Cordiale and I think it's time to begin serious things. Now, we're going to pick up his territory, together._

…

_You signed up a treaty of peace with France just for keeping his trust, no? »_

Quoi?

Son visage prit une expression ahuri un instant mais, celle-ci se transforma ensuite en tristesse, mélancolie, alors que la porte vint enfin s'ouvrir et que l'anglais en émergea. Les larmes ne coulaient pas mais, son âme sanglotait des cascades interminables où on ne voyait pas le fond. Il ne souffrait pas physiquement mais, il ressentait la même chose que si on lui enfonçait un poignard derrière le dos. Son esprit vagabondait dans tous les sens tellement il était confus. M'enfin, il vivait avec ces symptômes depuis longtemps mais, ce fut la souffrance qui fit déborder le vase, comme on dit.

_- _Bloody Frog! T'as vu l'heure? Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici à perturber mon sommeil, imbécile? , cria presque l'Anglais en fronçant ses épais sourcils, contrarié. Il ne remarqua cependant pas la lettre que Francis tenait.

Comment Arthur aurait pu lui faire un coup pareil? Comment autant d'années de paix puissent se transformer en conquête territoriale? Il n'y avait jamais eu de coup bas aussi cruel entre eux. Il ne voulait pas croire mais, pourtant le papier était là pour lui rappeler.

- Answer my question, wanker! S'énerva l'Anglais après quelques secondes, par manque de patience.

Son cœur ne le supportait plus, il se mit alors à bondir dans tous les sens. Il échappa la lettre qui attira l'attention du plus jeune et vint porter sa main libre à l'endroit où son cœur s'emballait malsainement. Il crispa son manteau pour tenter de calmer ce battement incontrôlable en vain. L'anglais récupéra alors la feuille qui lui était adressé et y jeta un coup d'œil particulièrement rapide. Le Français quant à lui, suffoquait.

- What the fuck is this? , commença l'Anglais en scrutant la feuille, Francis, Are you ok? Voulant s'informer Arthur qui venait de remarquer que son meilleur ennemi se comportait étrangement.

Il se sentit soudainement très chétif dut à son manque d'alimentation. Il ne mangeait que très peu, il déprimait quoi. Il se noyait dans l'alcool et fumait au clair de lune, ce n'est malheureusement pas très sain mais sa le maintenait en vie. Il succomba à son poids pourtant léger et s'effondra par terre sous les yeux émeraudes voilés d'inquiétude de l'Anglais. Son parapluie le suivi malencontreusement dans sa chute et tomba à ses côtés pendant qu'Arthur gueulait son nom à maintes reprises sans réponse.

-Francis! What's going on? Francis! , siffla Arthur pendant qu'il se penchait au-dessus du Français haletant.

Les paroles anglaises fondaient à cours de route et ils ne purent malheureusement pas rejoindre les oreilles françaises. Plus l'Anglais s'agitait, plus il s'embrumait d'obscurité. Tout devint mollement flou un moment puis, il perdit connaissance.

Finalement, il n'a pas pu lui remettre sa mignonne paire de lunettes rougeâtres.

oOOo

L'Anglais ne savait pas tellement quoi faire du Français qui gisait sur le sol. Il avait l'opportunité de le laisser roupillé à la pluie devant son entrée. Juste à évoquer cette hypothèse, il eut un sourire mauvais. Mais, en habitant en plein cœur de Londres et étant un policier hors pair, ça ne lui causerait que des ennuis.

L'époque des guerres est révolue donc, les nations doivent se fondre dans la vie moderne au sein de la société en masquant leur immortalité et rôle de nation. Ils ne peuvent plus désormais se contenter de vivre dans leur manoir imposant sans travailler. La population risque de se douter de quelque chose et accuserait le gouvernement de fournir de tels revenus à une seule et unique personne. Et celui-ci, malheureusement déchu, aurait du mal à s'en sortir malgré que quelques politiciens assez importants soient informés des représentants immortels. Alors pour ne pas leurs compliquer la tâche, les nations ont décidés de participer au camouflage. Pour les réunions internationales, elles se font les fins de semaines, surtout les dimanches, et les vendredis soirs pour ne pas déranger les horaires de travails. Les présidents leurs ont privés certains métiers où ils n'arriveraient pas à respecter l'horaire des réunions, ce qui leurs limitaient le choix. Le métier de policier leur était formellement interdit mais, Arthur, n'aimant pas particulièrement les métiers qu'on lui tendait sous la main, voulait absolument celui de police. Après de longues discutions -engueulades- avec son patron et le chérif de Londres, il put décrocher l'emploi.

L'Anglais savait par pur hasard que l'Espagnol chevauchait des taureaux chez lui, que son frère, Allistor, bossait comme patron pour une entreprise internationale de cigare et que le Français était un talentueux violoniste au sein d'une symphonie Française mais qu'il travaillait récemment à Londres comme professeur de violon. Il ne s'intéressait pas à ce que les nations pouvaient faire comme travail. Pour bien dire, il s'en foutait carrément tant qu'ils ne se fassent démasquer.

Alors pour tout dire, si on voyait un Français connu dans le monde de la musique devant son entrée de domicile, un tas de trucs cons se produiraient. Les médias le feraient mettre à la porte en inventant des histoires impensables que les gens croiront dur comme fer. Cependant, l'Anglais était très déçu de ne pas pouvoir le laisser là mais, il était inquiet même s'il faisait son indifférent. Le Français c'était brusquement figé il y a quelques minutes à peine quand il a bien voulu lui ouvrir la porte. Avait-t-il lut le contexte de la lettre qu'il disposait? Parce que, son nouveau boss était carrément dingue! Il n'allait pas détruire une fragile et récente alliance de paix pour une ancienne conquête territoriale abandonnée. Ça fait désormais des siècles qu'ils attendaient tous les deux cette paix qu'ils ne pensaient jamais obtenir un jour.

À contrecœur, il prit délicatement le bras droit de Francis et le plaça ensuite autours de ses épaules. Puis d'un coup étonnamment sèche, il souleva le Français inconscient et d'ailleurs, il semblait beaucoup moins lourd qu'il ne paraissait. Il prit la peine de prendre le parapluie gisant derrière lui avant de rentrer dans sa demeure sous les coups déferlants de la pluie qui s'abattaient sur le sol et qui fracassait le silence du crépuscule.

Il accrocha ce dernier sur un crochet fixé au mur puis l'Anglais dévêtit le Français qu'il avait assis au sol deux minutes auparavant. Il lui retira silencieusement son manteau de cuir humide et le déposa sur un autre crochet auprès du parapluie. Il fut épris d'un court rire lorsqu'il réalisa que Francis s'était fait prendre d'assaut par le ciel. Les bottes Françaises enlevées, il constata que le Français portait toujours cette fichue relique autour du cou depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Un pendentif auquel pendouillait une pierre azure translucide, sans doute un saphir que sa mère lui aurait légué. Par contre, Il ressentait une aura magique qui émanait de celle-ci. Il doit se tromper, ce doit être une fée qui doit lui jouer un sal tour ou il doit être vachement fatigué.

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre et le transporta dans une chambre où il le déposa sous la couette d'un lit qu'il n'utilisait point. Il ouvrit les rideaux maculés de blancs pour laisser les faisceaux lumineux de la lune filtrer les vitres et s'étendre sur la pièce. Il se rappelait vaguement que sa avait toujours plu au Français. Il remonta son pantalon de nuit qui tombait légèrement sur ses fesses et adressa un dernier regard à Francis échoué aux beaux milieux des draps avant de reconquérir sa couchette où il plongea sous les chaudes couvertures.

Demain, il serait dimanche, sa annonçait une nouvelle journée de réunion.

Bordel, d'autres engueulades.

oOOo

Arthur se réveilla mollement au beau milieu de la nuit, ressentant une vague d'une puissante magie approximativement proche de lui. Encore l'Écossais qui essayait de lui jeter un sort pendant qu'il dormait, quelle plaie. Mais, ça ne marchera pas cette fois. Il se concentra un peu et créa un frêle bouclier magique autour de lui. Malencontreusement, il retourna se nicher aux creux des bras de Morphée, la formule de sa parade inachevée. Une erreur capitale.

_**Who said it was Scotland, my sweet British?**_

* * *

Bon j'espère que, malgré tout, vous avez apprécié quand même ce chapitre. Ce sera plus intéressant prochainement.

Si vous avez des idées pour une prochaine suite, ne soyez pas gênés et écrivez-moi.


	2. Unexpected Headaches

Recoucou!

**Côte : **T – Teen (Pour scène de violence plus tard :$)

**Pairing(s) : **FrUK (Plus vers la fin) sinon, je ne sais pas si je vais ajouter d'autres pairings.

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Je les voudrais bien par contre è_é

**Note de l'auteur** : Booon! J'aimerais spécialement remercier les lecteurs qui ont posté des reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur, mes tout premiers reviews :verseunelarme:. J'ai pu finir assez rapidement le deuxième chapitre & une de mes meilleurs amies a bien voulu être très gentille avec moi et a lu et révisé ce chapitre avant vous héhé. Jeux thèmes fort, _Chaosgungurl_ c:

Bon, il n'y aura pas particulièrement Francis dans ce chapitre, j'en suis bien triste mais, c'est ça qui est ça. Je suis bien fière de ce chapitre, je l'aime bien et c'est bien la première fois que j'aime le résultat de quelque chose que je produis. Si vous ne comprenez pas trop quelque chose, ça commencera à se résoudre peu à peu au prochain chapitre avec la famille Kirkland xD m'enfin. Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer ce qu'il peut s'être passé du côté de Francis après être mis au lit, dans le chapitre précédent huhu...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

La lune, formant un splendide et parfait croissant, qui avait veillé sur Londres tardivement cette nuit, disparut derrière un soleil radieux qui émergea et qui commença à réchauffer aimablement les rues trempées et humides de cette ville constamment sous des nuages pleurnichards. Les oiseaux, qui attendaient impatiemment l'aube, déployèrent leurs ailes au magnifique plumage et s'envolèrent avec toute leur splendeur pour s'agripper gracieusement sur les corniches de domiciles. Ils ouvrirent leurs jolis becs et chantonnèrent leur habituelle mélodie du matin pour accueillir chaleureusement les habitants dans leur réveil.

Les heures passèrent tranquillement et, finalement, la lumière solaire qui filtrait à travers les fins rideaux de l'immense fenêtre vint chatouiller délicatement le visage enfantin de l'Anglais. Ce sont ces énervants rayons solaires qui arrachèrent Arthur du monde posé des rêves. Il souleva partiellement ses lourdes paupières avant de les refermer brusquement, ne voulant pas être aveuglé inutilement par cette luminosité matinale. Il se retira doucement et lentement des draps éparpillés sur lui et s'assis sur son lit, encore embrumé par sa nuit de sommeil monstrueusement longue. Après un court moment d'inaction, il décida de rouvrir ses yeux endoloris par l'astre du jour et tomba pile sur l'heure qu'affichait son réveil matin.

Midi et quart.

- Oh, _shit_! cria l'Angleterre en se rappelant clairement que la réunion d'aujourd'hui débutait dans moins de quarante-cinq minutes. Il voulait toujours montrer aux autres nations qu'il était très ponctuel et même, à l'avance.

Il se mit sur pieds et accourut en direction de la douche, suivi de près par une couverture rebelle qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvée coincée entre ses jambes. Il se dévêtit pendant qu'il courrait, en commençant par son pantalon souple et son slip grisâtre, puis il enchaîna avec son t-shirt qu'il lança négligemment sur le sol. Une fois sous la douche, il se pressa de savonner les endroits essentiels de son corps, y compris ses cheveux, qu'il lava plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. Une fois cela terminé, il se précipita hors de la salle de bain et se souvint vaguement qu'il avait peut-être accueillit quelqu'un chez lui, hier.

Rah, bordel. Il ne pouvait pas livrer son corps flambant nu aux yeux innocents ou même vierges de son invité. C'était vache, ça. C'était comme si on le privait d'une certaine aisance. Il soupira bruyamment, fortement contrarié et ennuyé à l'idée de devoir retourner prendre la serviette rugueuse avec laquelle il s'était séché. Dès lors où il fut armé de celle-ci, il se déplaça avec rapidité vers sa chambre, non sans glisser accidentellement sur la ligne de vêtements qui gisait par terre, ce qui manqua de le faire tomber au sol.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur les meubles noirs qui contenaient bas et caleçons propres. Il enfila ardument un sous-vêtement aux couleurs de l'_Union Jack. _L'autre tiroir étant coincé, il prit une paire de bas noire isolée dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit en vitesse devant son garde-robe, puis l'ouvrit maladroitement, ce qui en fit grincer les portes. Il jeta un œil aux vêtements qui s'offraient à lui, tout en s'occupant à l'aveuglette de sa paire de bas et de ses pieds dénudés. Il dénicha finalement le parfait ensemble pour l'après-midi et, après s'être relevé, l'Anglais glissa ses mains sur les fines parois des cintres auxquelles était accrochée cette chique tenue sombre. Il lui suffirait d'enfiler une chemise rouge vin en dessous et il serait beau comme un cœur.

Enfin propre et vêtu, il se précipita dans la cuisine en ramassant son habit de nuit, pour ensuite s'en débarrasser sur la montagne de vêtements du panier à linge qui ne sentait pas particulièrement la rose.

Pitié, faites qu'il aille le temps de prendre son thé favori. Il fouilla d'une main agile dans le réfrigérateur et y prit une pomme verte, pour compenser le fait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps ni de déjeuner ni de dîner. Il referma élégamment – c'est sarcastique – la porte avec son pied et tourna la tête pour observer l'heure qu'il était en se fiant sur ce qu'indiquait son four.

Midi et demi.

Le temps lui accordait les minutes nécéssaires à la préparation de son breuvage traditionnel. Il se mit alors à remplir sa bouilloire singulière d'eau et croqua dans son fruit, tout en se réjouissant intérieurement de pouvoir concocter son thé. Il s'assit alors à table et dégusta son met divin – c'est encore sarcastique – pendant que, petit à petit, l'eau bouillait. Il martela le plancher de coups de pied répétitifs, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour patienter. Il regarda un peu partout, mais, malheureusement, les minutes ne s'écoulaient pas plus vite et la bouilloire ne sifflait pas non plus.

Il se rappela alors une deuxième fois que, chez lui, quelqu'un dont le nom lui échappait encore squattait la couchette. Bizarrement, tandis qu'il réflichissait à l'identité de la personne, un mal de crâne temporaire apparu par magie. Certes, temporaire, mais efficacement chiant. Il se plaignit dans sa langue natale maintes fois de l'apparition de cette soudaine migraine, mais décida malgré tout d'avoir le cœur net à propos de cette personne inconnue. Et puis, ça passerait mieux le temps qu'observer la maison qu'il connaissait du bout des doigts.

Il déplia ses genoux et marcha vers cette porte silencieuse où se trouvait probablement l'invité. Il l'ouvrit sèchement et fit une découverte plutôt surprenante...

Rien.

Rien en-dessous de la douillette. Il n'y avait strictement personne. D'ailleurs, aucun drap n'était défait. L'état de la pièce était semblable à celle de la dernière fois où il avait rangé la chambre.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ce sujet intriguant puisqu'un sifflement agaçant enterra les chants harmonieux des oiseaux. Il retourna alors à son plan de travail délaissé quelques instants plus tôt. Il déposa au fond de la petite et mignonne théière anglaise les grains naturels qui donnaient à l'eau sa savoureuse saveur. Il retourna à sa bouilloire qu'il prit dans ses mains et déversa délicatement le contenu brûlant dans la théière, malgré le stress qui commençait à s'imposer. Il laissa le tout infuser en allant enfiler ses souliers de cuirs et en passant un léger coup de peigne dans ses cheveux blond sablé. En saluant son double dans le miroir, il constata que rien de malheureux ne lui était arrivé physiquement dûe à cette mystérieuse sensation de magie étrangère propulsée sur lui. Il s'en réjouit et se promit d'envoyer un sort humiliant au coupable nocturne, probablement Allistor. Quel sadique vengeur il faisait.

Une fois sa tasse transportable remplie, il quitta aussitôt les lieux.

_Mais pourquoi cette vague impression que quelqu'un était venu ne le quittait pas? Pourquoi ce mal crânien ne le lâchait-il pas?_

oOOo

_Ils se promenaient, sa petite main fragile dans la sienne, dans la forêt ensorcelée où leur demeure se trouvait. Les créatures magiques telles que les gnomes, les fées et les licornes les suivaient ou, du moins, ils en croisaient fréquemment. Celles-ci, ne voulant pas effrayer le petit garçon, lui adressaient des sourires doux comme le vent du printemps. Le petit leur rendait toujours ce sourire, malgré qu'il soit un peu timide._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un ruisseau calme pour prendre une maigre pause. La mère glissa un léger baiser sur le front de l'enfant émerveillé, avant de s'agenouiller près des plantes médicinales poussant à côté de l'étendue d'eau pure. Le gamin déposa ses petites fesses rondes sur le sol et regarda de ses immenses yeux l'adulte cueillir les végétaux avec soin et délicatesse. Les fées vinrent se poser sur ses épaules et lui murmurèrent des choses à l'oreille.  
_

_- Mamaï? appela le petit blondinet aux yeux bleus._

_Elle se retourna et lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de répondre délicatement._

_- Oui, mon chéri?_

_- Les fées, elles me parlent… commença l'enfant. _

_- Oui, c'est normal mon ange, répondit-t-elle calmement._

_- Elles me disent que tu ne peux pas mourir, c'est vrai ça? questionna le gamin, inquiet. Il espérait ne pas s'être fait raconter des salades._

_La jolie femme réfléchit longuement avant de répondre à la question de son petit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pose ça, si soudainement. Elle décida de ne pas lui mentir et prit ensuite parole:_

_- Je ne peux pas vraiment mourir, sauf si quelqu'un utilisait la magie, comme moi, fit-t-elle, aussi flegmatique qu'à son habitude._

_- Ça veut dire que tu ne resteras pas toujours avec moi? demanda à nouveau son fils avec une triste mine._

_- Je resterais avec toi pour l'éternité, mon trésor, dit-t-elle en s'approchant de l'enfant attristé et lui bécota la joue._

oOOo

Midi et cinquante.

Parfait.

L'anglais se sentait particulièrement fier et soulagé d'être à l'heure. Il tira la chaise ornée de décorations argentées qu'on lui assigna et s'y assit en soupirant longuement. Le pays insulaire dévissa le bouchon de sa tasse thermale et mit celle-ci à sa bouche déshydratée. Arthur préférait la boire dans sa petite tasse, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il ferma doucement ses paupières fatiguées et profita de ce moment de paix pour essayer de replonger dans son rêve inachevé. Où en était-il, déjà? Oh oui, c'était —

Malheureusement, l'Anglais ne put compléter ce songe puisqu'il fut aussitôt dérangé par le concert que donnaient les portes en s'ouvrant, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sursauter. L'histoire fut peu à peu remplacée par son désir de coller une raclée au nouveau venu, mais monsieur de mauvais poil se contenta d'un raclement de gorge. Des pas plutôt lourds commencèrent alors à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il tourna automatiquement la tête et n'obtint qu'une immense bouffée de fumée en plein visage. L'Anglais maugréa en se frottant rageusement les yeux, devinant immédiatement que c'était un sale coup de l'Écossais. Son haleine qui empestait le whisky était reconaissable entre mille ...

- Coucou p'tit frère! salua Allistor sur un ton joyeusement méchant, tout en prenant place en face d'Arthur. Dès qu'il fut fesses sur siège, il bascula celle-ci sur deux seules pattes et déposa ses pieds sur la table impeccablement propre. Il peigna ses soyeux cheveux rouges d'une main et prit l'autre pour retirer son épais cigare de sa gueule – bouche, pardon.

- Hello jerky brother! salua en retour Arthur, employant le même ton que son interlocuteur. Il garda tout de même son sang-froid, bien qu'il avait n'avait qu'une envie: celle de balancer son fauteuil à la figure de son frère aîné. Toutefois, comme c'était une des rares fois où Écosse participait à la réunion, il devait se montrer indifférent face à ses insultes bidonnes. D'ailleurs, c'était une occasion idéale pour lui darder une malédiction. Plus la cible est proche, plus le sort est efficace. C'était maintenant ou jamais, le calme règnait sur la pièce et, ayant besoin d'une concentration absolue, c'était pile le bon moment. Le visage imberbe d'Écosse se transformera en champs de poils roux sauvages. Qu'il était sadique.

Sur le point de débuter la récitation de la litanie celtique, il fut dérangé les portes jonchèrent encore le sol et vinrent s'abattre contre le mur de pierres. Arthur lâcha un juron qui fut couvert par des claquements de talons hauts qui résonnaient bruyamment et traversaient la salle dans sa direction. Écosse haussa un sourcil en voyant la jolie demoiselle de plus près. La nation insulaire, quant à elle, connaissait déjà l'auteure de ces pas ridiculement lents. Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, l'Anglais amena sa tasse à ses lèvres sans pour autant y boire et dégaina sa main libre vers la dame en articulant ces quelques mots:

- Get away, Fr— … Marianne, se reprit-t-il à la dernière des secondes.

Marianne? C'était comme si on avait imposé ce prénom féminin dans son esprit et qu'on le menaçait pour qu'il veuille bien le prononcer. Pensif, l'Anglais parcourait inconsciemment de ses yeux émeraudes tel d'attirantes forêts ensorcelées le corps menu de la demoiselle au sourire et aux regards énigmatiques et indéchiffrables. Ornée de bijoux étincelants, la jolie femme exposait une palette entière de couleurs en portant cet ensemble qui ne pouvait qu'attirer les regards. Cette courte robe aux milles rayures animées semblait être une excellente cause. C'en était presque hypnotisant. Ses prunelles voguèrent sur la cascade brune encadrant son visage fin qui était en partie rejettée en arrière en queue-de-cheval par un élastique. C'était absurde, c'était exagéré. Il ne fallait pas s'en prendre la tête à ce point-là pour se mettre beau.

Il retourna sur le capricieux mais attendu, chemin de la réalité.

- Désolée d'avoir été assignée à la place juste à côté de la tienne, fit-elle d'un ton amusé, mais drôlement sarcastique.

À côté de lui, sur la table de bois, résidait une tasse où le drapeau tricolore français apparaissait. Oh, il se rappela aussitôt que la France n'était pas uniquement sa voisine d'Outre-Manche.

Il déposa son coude sur le document décrivant les différents sujets dont ils allaient débattre et appuya une partie de son visage dans la paume de sa main pendant que la ''France'' prit place. L'Anglais parla, mais l'ambiance ne lui semblait que très peu familière depuis l'arrivée de la représentante. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il jeta un regard aux diamants qui décoraient le cou de la nation française et ce fut à cet instant qu'il mit la main sur un élément inhabituel.

- Tu ne portes pas ton truc préhistorique, aujourd'hui, tu sais, le pendentif… souligna Arthur à la dame à ses côtés.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre:

- Non, c'est bête, mais je l'ai perdu et je ne le trouve plus! ria-t-elle nerveusement ensuite.

- Ah, _okay_.

Elle ne portait pas la pierre précieuse qui, croyait-t-il, comptait affreusement pour celle-ci. Elle ne l'aurait jamais égarée si c'était d'une importance capitale. Il barricada ses yeux par ses paupières et fronça rudement les sourcils en essayant de trouver un souvenir pendant que quelques pays pénétraient la pièce dans un brouhaha étouffant. Ceux-ci saluèrent le penseur, mais n'obtinrent aucune salutation de le celui-ci. Le pendentif, il était sûr l'avoir vu traîner chez lui, hier soir. Il explora les moindres racoins de sa mémoire spécialement suspecte, mais ne trouva rien. Un profond vide! Il continua tout de même à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ridiculement agaçante vint agresser ses oreilles.

- Yo British dudeeeh! hurlait pratiquement l'Américain, marchant vers lui un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

- Damn, America! J'étais concentré! T'es chanceux que je n'aille pas envie de te péter un câble sur la tête. Maintenant va t'asseoir et fous-moi la sainte paix, s'empressa de répondre l'Anglais.

- Je ME devais de sauver ton visage des rides, à force de froncer tes sourcils comme ça! insista singulièrement Alfred sur le pronom possessif.

- Ai-je bien entendu, tu parles de beauté, Al~? s'intéressa soudainement Marianne dès que le mot ''ride'' fut employé.

- Ne te mêle pas à notre discussion, commença l'Anglais sur un ton premièrement sérieux, un idiot à la fois, s'il vous plaît, termina-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix à cause de sa réplique cinglante.

La femme tourna la tête et émetta un soupir contratrié, tandis que l'Américain retourna simplement s'asseoir à sa place, ne sachant pas quoi dire en retour. Parfait, Arthur pourrait enfin réfléchir sur des nuages à présent. Sauf ce ne fut pas tellement le cas; il receva aussitôt une boule de papier chiffonné sur la tête. Non mais! le lanceur allait lui faire l'immense plaisir de se la fourrer dans le cul, cette boulette! Néanmoins, il se devait de rester calme, aussi ne réagit-il point pour ce lancer dont sa tête était visiblement la cible. Il finit par ramasser le message et redonna à la pauvre feuille sa forme normale. Ne voyant pas de près, il fouina dans ses poches et ne découvrit malheureusement pas ses lunettes cramoisies. Il jeta un coup d'œil sous la table et à ses côtés ce qui attira l'attention des autres, mais il ne trouva que des pieds.

- _Inglaterra,_ tu cherches quoi? questionna l'Espagnol.

- Je cherche mes foutues lunettes rouges! siffla rageusement l'Anglais. Il ne s'éparpillait que très rarement, mais quand ça arrivait, cela avait le don de le mettre terriblement en rogne.

- J'ai vu _Furansu_ les prendre avant de partir, vendredi, répondit le Japonais, voulant aider le Britannique dans sa recherche.

Il arrêta brusquement sa recherche et se tourna vers la Française pendant qu'il sortait sa main de ses pantalons pour l'ouvrir devant elle. Comme s'il les réclamait, là et maintenant. Elle parut confuse un court instant et prit parole:

- Non, malheureusement, je ne les ai pas, mon cher.

- Bah, va les chercher! hurla l'Anglais, fâché qu'on le fasse attendre.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne me rappelle pas les avoir prises, se défendit la nation française.

_Putain, le mal de crâne revient._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécier le deuxième chapitre de Red Glasses. Vous pourrez déjà commencé à comprendre pourquoi la fiction se nomme ainsi, han!

M'enfin, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement prévue pour la semaine prochaine ou dans deux belles semaines, sauf si j'ai une rage d'inspiration une des nuits dans les jours suivants. L'explication bah... il y a mon évènement d'anime, l'Otakuthon, le 3&4&5 août. Si vous êtes du Québec et vous y serez, moi j'irais là-bas en Pirate!France. (Owie)

Merci de me lire ~


	3. Mysterious Amnesia

Recoucou cher lecteurs!

**Côte :** **T - Teen**

**Pairing(s) : **FrUK pour plus tard & je n'ajouterais sûrement pas d'autres pairings. Je verrais en temps & lieu.

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... é_è

**Note de l'auteur :** Voui, voui! Me revoilà! Merci encore pour les reviews, à chaque fois que je les lis, un sourire me pousse sur le visage.

Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais...mais, j'ai une bonne excuse! C'était la première fois qu'un de mes chapitres ce déroulait lors d'une réunion de G8 et je me suis complètement arraché les cheveux à écrire la première partie. Je ne recommencerais certainement pas! C'est beaucoup trop difficle pour moi D: Le chapitre est moche mais, il en vaut quand même la peine...m'enfin, un peu xD Ce chapitre est plutôt hm... un avant-goût du prochain? Bref, une introduction du prochain chapitre, quoi?

Bon bon, et ne vous inquiètez pas. Si vous ne comprenez pas trop le sort, encore, c'est normal (Oupas). Le prochain chapitre sera probablement la clé de l'énigme. Enfin, votre énigme parce que moi j'ai aucun problème...c'est moi l'auteure, ici! Ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre sur la vie quotidienne prochainement, j'ai bien précisé que c'était sûrement la clé alors, _magic everywhere. _Et c'est peut-être le seul sur la magie du premier au dernier mot.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite quand même une agréable lecture~

* * *

Ah, les réunions. C'est la même chose à chaque fois. Dès lors où le sujet s'offre miraculeusement à eux, les premières secondes sont privilégiées à quelques murmures circonspects. En revanche, les suivantes se métamorphosent en une assourdissante cacophonie. Nul besoin de déterminer les fondateurs criards de ce brouhaha superflu car, aucune nation n'en est officiellement responsable. Un quelconque représentant livre publiquement son opinion à haute voix ce qui engendre toujours outrage et haussement de voix. Y'a toujours quelqu'un pour se plaindre, ça fait spécialement chier. Oh et attendez, un incalculable nombre de pays – corrompus- prennent du bon temps dans tout ça! Ils roupillent, chantonnent, grignotent et même, se payent gracieusement la pauvre tête des autres. Les engueulades, la violence ou toutes autres activités perturbantes s'interrompent lorsque Ludwig pète littéralement un câble et intensifie énormément le ton de sa propre voix pour surtout distribuer sa bonne volonté et apaiser sa colère. Pour quelques-uns, les paroles allemandes se concluent que par de sévères grondements. En fin de compte, Allemagne ne fait qu'accentuer la terrible tempête.

Habituellement, tout ce passe ainsi, mais Arthur avait un léger pressentiment que ce cercle vicieux mordrait la poussière.

Persévérante, sa douteuse migraine prenait peu à peu de l'expansion pendant que les fichus retardataires franchissaient le seuil de la salle dans d'énervants grincements sonores de poignée de porte et dans de fracassants coups de portes. Le britannique se reprochait profondément de ne pas les avoir déracinées des murs plus tôt. Celles-ci diminuaient considérablement son frêle niveau de patience. D'ailleurs, il devrait conservait celle-ci car l'anglais possédait une raison particulière d'attendre que tous les immortels aillent déguerpis. N'ayant plus ses propres yeux disponibles, son voisin Japonais avait amicalement accepté de décrypter le mystérieux papier chiffonné de tout à l'heure. Il n'appréciait assurément pas le moyen aérien de son bref message, mais Allistor n'insistait pratiquement jamais qu'il patiente pour bavarder. Monsieur l'Écossais n'accordait moindre parole à l'Anglais à moins qu'il n'en soit strictement obligé. Il ne s'en plaindrait pas, la nation insulaire non plus n'appréciait pas du tout les conversations fraternelles. Surtout s'il s'agit d'Écosse. Les anciens souvenirs familiaux ne s'évanouiront pas aussitôt entre deux simples étreintes écossaises forcées.

Néanmoins, Arthur se comporterait en parfait et polit gentleman. Il écouterait les vieilles portes s'abattent sur les parois de la pièce jusqu'à la dernière des nations.

Il embrassa discrètement du regard les personnes assises à ses côtés; Kiku glissait finement sa signature sur un amas de documents imbibés de phrases sans fin et Marianne posait ses prunelles bleutées sur quelques papiers soigneusement placés face à elle en offrant une excellente vue sur son buste proéminent. Le blondinet les imita vaguement pour ne pas paraitre négligeant face à l'épais lot de feuilles empilées devant lui, en comparaison avec ses voisins. Mais, il fit croire qu'il lisait ceux-ci, car les petits mots ressemblaient horriblement à de malheureuses souillures d'encre. Mais, Il retira tout de même le bouchon de son surligneur verdâtre et en appliqua sur les sujets possiblement visibles dont la réflexion lui semblait nécessaire. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que la Française comprit que l'Anglais devait rapidement remettre la main sur ses lunettes en l'apercevant barbouiller sur la marge de la feuille où se retrouvait uniquement le nombre de minutes qu'ils disposeraient pour chaque point.

- Bon et bien, bonjour à tous, amorça l'Allemand de sa voix rauque, j'annonce officiellement le début de la réunion de ce dimanche-ci, finit-t-il en retroussant légèrement les manches de sa chemise bleu poudre.

Une vague de chuchotements à peine audible circula tel un vent frisquet d'automne.

- Ce ser-, reprit l'Allemand avant d'avoir droit à une interruption d'une importance cruciale.

- Quelqu'un a un cendrier? Coupa sèchement l'Écossais, les bottines de cuir toujours impoliment écrasées sur la table de bois franc et les yeux verdoyants et rieurs regardant sadiquement l'administrateur de la conférence. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel arrêt et à une telle requête, la foule se permit de mordre avec leurs regards foudroyants celui qui venait de s'exclamer tout haut. Monsieur du Nord devait être épris par une immense fatigue pour égarer un tel objet. Plongeant dans sa poche, il conquit d'une main ferme l'objet des désirs de son aîné en s'armant d'un sourire grotesque. Arthur ne glisserait sans doute pas le sien à celui-ci. Allistor violait présentement la loi en fumant dans cette zone pourtant interdite alors, Il pourrait bien se l'éteindre dans le cul, son foutu cigare.

Ne recevant rien pour désarmer celui-ci de son étincelle, le roux projeta l'épais rouleau brun dans son misérable verre d'eau ce qui éclaboussa les papiers du voisinage malchanceux. Les ripostes furent de classiques grognements et insultes qui n'effleurèrent malheureusement point l'attention écossaise. Les spectateurs, par exemple, caractérisèrent ce geste par insolent.

- Bon, sur ce, gardant un maximum de sang-froid, le premier sujet est inscrit sur la page principale du document juste devant vous, il marqua une maigre pause avant continuer, donc, ce sera l'immigration comme vous aurez pu le constater. Avant de commencer à vous disputer et de parler tous en même temps, je voudrais absolument que vous leviez votre main pour donner votre opinion, merci, termina Ludwig suivit d'un court soupir, soulagé d'avoir pu réciter la règle d'or sans avoir à s'époumoner.

Une main confiante élégamment garnie de diamants s'éleva haut vers les cieux. L'ensemble des nations la fixèrent alors immédiatement. L'Allemand ne prit même pas peine de la nommer, car la femme ne possédait pas de concurrence pour briser la glace. Elle déplia lentement les genoux et se mit sur pieds pour ensuite s'accaparer des documents face à elle. La Française s'éclaircit légèrement la voix dans une pièce où le silence était imminent. Marianne s'appropria mentalement des données sur ses papiers gouvernementaux et une fois fait, elle déposa le tout sur son coin de table. Étrangement pantois, ils attendaient tous qu'elle s'exprime.

- J'aimerais vous amener sur un point important sur ce sujet. Je suis la seule à avoir interdit le port de voiles chez moi le …hm _14 septembre 2010_, se pencha-t-elle sur le feuillet pour se remémorer les quelques informations à divulguer qu'elle avait malencontreusement oubliées. Les paroles continuaient à s'évader d'entre ses deux lèvres pulpeuses, mais celles-ci s'envolèrent entre son appétissante poitrine voluptueuse joliment encadrée d'un décolleté osé et ses hanches finement découpées. La plupart des nations ici présentes abandonnèrent lâchement son discours pour s'intéresser à quelque chose de beaucoup plus ''attrayant''.

Le Britannique leva discrètement ses prunelles émeraude sur son aîné, par pure curiosité de connaître s'il contemplait sa voisine d'Outre-mer comme les autres imbéciles. Mais non, Allistor affichait simplement une moue confuse. Comme s'il ne dénichait pas la sortie du monde de ses pensées secrètes.

Finissant de prononcer son dernier mot, Marianne, qui crut posséder un auditoire intéressé, décida de joindre à la dernière des secondes une quelconque information supplémentaire qui enrichirait le point qu'elle venait d'approfondir. Mais, n'aillant pas une mémoire d'éléphant, elle fut contrainte de reconquérir les données perdues pour compenser son oubli. La Française pausa les paumes de ses mains sur la table et se pencha à nouveau pour accéder à ses documents ce qui ne fit que faciliter la tâche aux voyeurs pervers et augmenter le public.

Vous n'avez jamais vu une _femme_ ou quoi? Pensa tout d'abord l'Anglais. Se boucher inconsciemment les oreilles pour mater les seins d'une demoiselle, c'est complètement immature et grossier venant de leur part. Par contre, Arthur négligeait aussi les paroles françaises, mais lui au moins ne s'extasiait pas devant de simples courbes rebondies. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'ils conservaient un silence absolu ce qui ne put que réjouir les douloureuses oreilles anglaises.

Du moins, il n'affectionnait certainement pas ce que Marianne avait osé enfiler pour venir débattre sérieusement à cette réunion. La tenue arc-en-ciel n'appartenait évidemment pas à la catégorie des robes décentes mais, plutôt à celle des vêtements de soirées arrosées. La pensée anglaise aurait bien voulu conquérir l'audition française, mais la nation insulaire s'est abstenu sans raison potable. En fait, il avait conclu que son intervention ne serait pas prometteuse.

Mais.

Le blond adorait emmerder la France. Qui ne savait pas cela? Dès que l'occasion propice se présentait, il enquiquinait toujours Marianne en lui canardant les insultes les plus odieuses qu'il connaisse. Un passe-temps et même, une passion, quoi? Alors même si le commentaire ne trouverait pas d'avenir, l'Anglais se permettait toujours de lui gueuler par-dessus la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? La sagesse habitait-t-elle désormais son esprit? _(1)_

Non, ce n'est pas ça.

oOOo

_Les planches craquaient bruyamment sous ses délicats pas hâtés. _

_Crack, crack, crack…_

_Les petites bouclettes dorées qui pendouillaient habituellement sur ses fines épaules virevoltaient à présent dans toutes les directions imaginables. _

_Crack, crack, crack…_

_-Woa! S'écria-t-il de joie en découvrant de resplendissantes pierres précieuses qui étincelaient grâce aux quelques faisceaux lumineux qui chatouillaient leurs parois. Leurs couleurs magistrales ressortaient vivement, c'en était complètement ensorcelant pour les grosses prunelles bleuâtres du gamin. _

_L'enfant était perpétuellement curieux. Il adorait fouiner partout où il le pouvait!_

_Après les avoir longuement contemplés, le petit Fransez migra vers une autre pièce exiguë qui absorbait uniquement que quelques rayons solaires par le puits de lumière au-dessus de la maisonnette. Heureusement que le soleil planait sur la modeste forêt, sinon les ténèbres avaleraient aisément la demeure familiale._

_Le blondinet s'émerveilla en pénétrant dans la chambre où était agenouillée sa tendre mère sur le sol gribouillés de nombreuses lettres et mots en langage celte. Celle-ci s'était accroupie pour bosser sur un objet indéterminé d'où émanait une faible aura magique, il le ressentait désormais. C'est ici qu'elle se trouvait, elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle partait chercher un seau d'eau frais. Il s'approcha à grand pas vers la jolie femme celtique jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat azur claqua son champ de vision. Se rapprochant silencieusement de cette mystérieuse piste, il aperçut un magnifique rocher translucide bleu, qui brillait faiblement à la lueur modérée de l'astre. _

_-C'est vraiment beau, mamaï…murmura-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix._

_La Gaule renversa sa tête par l'arrière pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien son fils. Elle parût légèrement déçut un court laps de temps qui lui aurait plutôt semblé à de longues et tristes décennies puis, elle lui adressa un sourire angélique._

_- Tu l'auras comme cadeau plus tard, mon cœur. Je lui ajoute une touche…spéciale!, avoua-t-elle à son garçonnet. _

_- Une touche de magie? Demanda-t-il pour confirmer ses doutes._

_- Exactement, mon chéri, mais je ne te dis pas quel sort j'incruste à l'intérieur._

oOOo

Il emprisonna son mince visage blême entre ses deux larges mains souillées d'encre pendant que la salle désertifiait à simple vue d'œil. Les maudites portes reproduisaient le même détestable vacarme que tout à l'heure, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais, il soupçonnait amplement sa migraine d'amplifier l'insupportable bruit de celles-ci. On lui accordait de brefs au revoir qu'il ne put remettre correctement, il agita simplement la main fatidiquement. On lui proposait à maintes reprises d'achever la journée sur une note joyeuse en se saoulant la gueule jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, mais il les déclina tous, il travaillait demain et ce, matinalement. Ce qu'il désirait réellement serait évidemment une bonne sieste curative bien méritée. Mais, il devait patienter encore un peu, juste un peu pour l'obtenir. Pour qu'elle enferme solidement sa douleur crânienne dans une cage forgée de fer. Pour que son repos consume allégrement ses problèmes d'un seul et unique coup de langue. Pour que ses doutes disparaissent telle une bouteille dérivant sur une mer inconnue. Pour que ses rêves châtiassent ses incontrôlables pensées. Bref, il voulait une paix totale qu'on ne trouverait probablement pas dans ce monde.

L'Après-midi avait été drôlement chargé ou, tellement pénible que l'horloge doublait le temps pour enfin tourner ses longues aiguilles. Le mot aride qualifiait globalement ce _meeting_ empoisonnant. La passion politique s'absentait généralement ce qui rendaient les interminables discours tellement assommants. Mais, il ne devait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de la part du G8 de toute façon alors, c'est bien surprenant qu'ils aillent pu débattre tranquillement aujourd'hui.

Dès lors où la pièce adoptait un nouveau silence complet, l'Écossais vint lui assener un coup de poing à la tête sensible qui était accroché au cou et aux épaules anglais. Arthur se plaignit barbarement, frictionnant son crâne rageusement en maudissant mentalement son frère aîné.

- Tu refais joue-joue avec la magie, frangin? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme gaffe hier pour que j'aille un mal de chien à la tête?, Questionna le plus vieux à son cadet blond. La terrifiante expression lisible sur son visage ne signifiait rien qui vaille.

- Je n'ai pas touché à la magie depuis des lustres!, Commença-t-il à répondre à peine la première question posée, attend, tu as dit hier et… migraine? Réalisa l'Anglais de l'existence de la deuxième question.

- Oui, hier mon bouclier magique a éclaté en morceaux, mais je ne me suis pas réveillé alors, le reste du sort m'a touché. Et oui, depuis ce matin que j'ai mal juste ici! S'énerva l'Écossais en pointant son crâne impulsivement.

Bouclier magique? Il se remémora alors soudainement qu'hier, il en avait produit un en passant que le plus vieux lui jouait un mauvais tour. Mais, il avait rejoint le merveilleux monde des rêves avant qu'il puisse compléter sa litanie celtique défensive. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas être resté éveillé plus longtemps, rien que deux secondes de plus aurait fait l'affaire.

- J'ai également été touché par le sort et j'ai exactement les mêmes symptômes que toi, confia Arthur. Alors si ce n'est pas toi le salaud, qui aurait bien pu utiliser la magie contre nous? Demanda-t-il à son frère, mais se posant à lui-même la question. Il ne pouvait pas croire que _Wales (2)_ ou Irlande aurait fait cela. Ces deux imbéciles dorment comme de vraie bûche dès que le crépuscule pointe le bout de son nez alors, c'est improbable qu'ils restent réveillés pour les importuner tardivement. Les possibilités sont faibles si aucun d'entre eux ne sont impliqués. Le choix n'est pas vaste et c'est pour cela qu'il ne trouva pas moindre coupable. C'est carrément impossible, les seules nations ayant encore du sang celtique circulant dans leurs veines sont les frères Kirkland. Qui d'autre pourrait employer la magie celte?

Écosse se machouilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ne trouvant aucune réponse concrète à l'interrogation anglaise. Les questions se multipliant au fil du temps, Allistor fourra ses mains dans ses poches et retira de celles-ci un briquet ainsi qu'une bonne vieille clope. Il la glissa à sa bouche et fit jaillir une flamme bleu-mauve de l'objet gazéifié pour allumer sa cigarette. Il prit une énorme bouffée de fumée en inspirant profondément pour ensuite la recracher à proximité du visage de l'Anglais qui maugréa en se camouflant.

- Oh fait, se souvenant l'Écossais d'une question conservée depuis le début du _meeting_, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à France? Il t'a fait chier et tu lui as lancé une malédiction, frangin? Tu l'as kidnappé et remplacé par cette nana?, termina-t-il en étirant son affreux sourire de diablotin roux.

- Sorry but, "he"? Ce n'est pas plutôt "elle"?, dit-t-il à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Il n'a jamais été une femme et cette demoiselle n'est pas France, c'est clair. Elle n'agit même pas comme il le fait habituellement, mais bizarrement, je ne me souviens pas de son prénom ni à quoi il ressemble, répondit l'Écossais, ayant découvert un nouveau symptôme.

_Ah, alors, les membres du G8 n'avait vraiment jamais vu une meuf aux réunions._

* * *

**(1)** : Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que quelques personnes pensent que si on fait chier la personne que l'on aime, on lui cache ses sentiments? Ou sinon, on énerve souvent la personne que l'on aime pour lui faire croire le contraire? Nah, personne?

**(2)** : J'aime appelé Pays de Galles, Wales. Alors, ne vous plaignez pas dans les commentaires que j'ai écrit son nom en Anglais ou que j'écris vraiment trop en Anglais è_é

Bon, c'est sur cette note de _suspens_ que je vous laisse. Est-ce que ça se remarque que j'ai eu de la difficulté pour la première partie?

En tout cas, moi je m'en suis aperçu en relisant xD

Les retards me font chier et pour me faire pardonner, je publie le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus tôt... et il sera meilleur ;_;

Et j'ai essayé de le dire clairement. En fait, j'ai plutôt essayé de dire à travers Écosse que le sort n'est pas un sort de transformation en femme! Francis & Marianne ne sont pas la même personne xD S'il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas claire dans ce chapitre (C'est très probable xD), je vous répondrais gentiment. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne mord pas.

À la prochaine, mes chéris~


	4. Wrong Spell

Bonjour, bonjour!

**Côte :** T – Teen

**Pairing(s)** : FrUK (Plus vers la fin) sinon, je ne sais pas si je vais ajouter d'autres pairings.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Je les voudrais bien par contre è_é

**Note de l'auteur : **J'aurais dû me rappeler que les cours recommençaient la semaine précédente, je suis une vraie tarte dès fois. Je ne peux plus faire de l'écriture nocturne alors, c'est beaucoup plus long! Le chapitre a été pondu en plus de 5 jours on dirait bien! On voit que je suis ''ponctuelle'' alors je ne serais pas surprise si vous ne me faites pas confiance sur le temps que je donne pour écrire un chapitre é_è Celui-ci est un peu plus long que les autres et je vous épargne les détails! Et je n'ai plus de Beta ''fixe'' alors, ça va mal. Je fais toujours un millier de fautes si y'a personne pour me corriger. C'est triste, mais c'est ainsi.

Bref, voici un chapitre beaucoup moins emmerdant que l'autre et avec plus de contenu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

- P'tit frère, où elle est ta putain de cave à Whisky?, demanda discourtoisement Allistor, n'ayant aucune gêne à se servir lui-même si l'Anglais refusait tout bonnement.

- La porte au fond de la cuisine. If you go downstairs, you can only take one bottle, understood?, Administra sévèrement le Britannique à son alcoolique de frère en pointant du doigt la direction où se situait la pièce désirée. Il ne voulait pas que sa riche cave alcoolisée s'appauvrit grandement dû à une unique et perturbante visite écossaise.

Il acquiesça nonchalamment de la tête et par la suite, il inclina faiblement celle-ci pour costumer son entrée buccale d'un rouleau brunâtre. Il ne l'alluma pas cependant. Et ta cave où tu ranges tes vieux trucs magiques? Balança-t-il une seconde fois une question au pauvre blondinet qui négociait rudement avec la vieille serrure rouillée de l'imposante porte d'entrée. Celle-ci, ornée des plus dispendieux métaux du monde, valait peut-être à elle seule une coquette fortune.

- Oh ça non, tu vas foutre un bordel pas possible, rétorqua-t-il avec un ton désapprobateur en chevauchant mentalement la catastrophe que se produirait alors s'il lui indiquait naïvement. I'll going with you later, anyways, informa-t-il à l'Écossais d'une visite assurée des lieux.

La tête rousse achemina la distance entre lui et la très chère cuisine anglaise, puis il s'engagea dans la cave où les ténèbres se proclamaient maîtres des lieux. Les rares débats magiques fraternels ne se familiarisaient en aucun point avec les dégoûtants dialogues traditionnels qu'ils s'accordaient généralement. Lors de ceux-ci, les celtiques décousent les gigantesques toiles de problèmes et différents qui peuvent survoler au-dessus de chacun d'entre eux. Ils conversent soigneusement en étant aussi posés que des anges descendus des cieux. Le seul moment où ses frères ne se comportent pas comme de terribles monstres à son égard.

Il se souvenait que sa famille appréciait particulièrement France. Ils étaient plus proches avec cette nation qu'avec leur propre petit frère cadet. Il s'en contre-foutait à l'époque, mais il était tout de même peigné d'une jalousie incurable.

Bref, c'était une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle la situation présente embêtait quelque peu Allistor.

_Un peu plus tôt _

Le temps filtrait prestement à travers leurs vagues de paroles réfléchies à la fin de la conférence. Ne voulant pas attirer quelques oreilles indiscrètes, le blond et le roux s'interrompirent. En revanche, ils devaient reprendre la conversation sur la magie chez la demeure d'une des deux nations. Ils se trouvaient présentement à Londres alors, Arthur avait lamentablement cédé à la proposition Écossaise en ce qui concerne le lieu de discussion. Son manoir poussiéreux. Quelle fâcheuse épine s'était-t-il encore planté dans le pied? La marche jusqu'au château écossais ne s'éternisait pourtant pas pendant de longues heures, mais monsieur était apparemment exténué de cette dure journée de « boulot ». Au fond, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Il ne tolérait sûrement pas de parcourir matinalement le long chemin vers son loft pour ensuite allez bosser. Il ne voulait certainement pas dormir chez son aîné, ce serait là une erreur fatale.

Une fois s'être assuré que la porte était bel et bien verrouillée il défit tranquillement les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise bourgogne et se débarrassa de son chic veston ébène qu'il confia à un crochet argenté inutilisé. Il se déchaussa lentement et ensuite, il posa ses chaussures de cuir auprès de ses nombreux autres confrères. Il replaça rapidement ses petites chaussettes correctement et se mit en route vers le salon. Le Britannique distingua la fine silhouette d'une des femmes d'entretien qui décrassent les pièces ensevelies de poussières, car il ne rend pas visite à son énorme manoir fréquemment. La demoiselle embêtait présentement les vieilles odeurs désolantes pour les convertir en parfum enivrant qu'elle propageait à des endroits spécifiques à l'aide d'un mini vaporisateur. Dès qu'elle remarqua la présence anglaise, elle enfouît ses bouteilles au fin fond des poches de sa longue robe d'entretien ondulée et se soustrait immédiatement de la pièce après avoir énoncé de formelles salutations au blondinet.

Dès qu'elle s'était engagée pour une nouvelle destination, Arthur se laissa choir sur le sofa au beau milieu de moelleux coussins dorés décorant le sofa rouge tout comme son accoutrement coûteux ainsi qu'en poussant un profond soupir. Il joint alors ses deux mains derrière son crâne et s'enferma dans le royaume de ses pensées où il feuilletait soigneusement les données acquises cet après-midi sur la mystérieuse vague magique de la nuit précédente.

Ses envahissants et ignobles maux de tête lorsqu'il essaye vainement de se souvenir de quelque chose de bien précis ne peuvent qu'être un sort d'amnésie. En se basant sur lui et Écosse, ils seraient les seules nations hantées de lancinantes douleurs crâniennes, car leurs boucliers magiques les avaient en contrepartie défendus au tout début. Ils souffraient, car ils disposaient de quelques souvenirs évaporés de la mémoire des autres pays. Le roux n'avait pas réussi à façonner un portrait définitif de la France, mais il clamait tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'un mec. Quant à lui, il ressentait uniquement que de drôles et d'étranges sentiments à propos d'elle. Il doutait sur de milliers de sujets que son subconscient considérait comme anormaux. De précieuses informations partiellement saupoudrées sur un souvenir préférant garder l'anonymat absolu. Des vilains maillons de laine surélevés sans moindre écharpe existante.

L'Anglais avait pourtant réussi à concevoir quelques hypothèses.

Un : La litanie celtique avait été planifiée pour métamorphoser France en femme et dans un même temps, tous les persuader qu'aucune magie n'avait été employée contre la nation de l'amour. Mais, le problème se trouvait être le coupable. De qui s'agit-il bon sang si ce n'est pas Écosse ou Irlande?

Deux : Le sort les avait tous conduis dans une éternelle hypnose ou un sommeil paradoxal. Mais, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi les maux de crânes s'étaient seulement déclenchés le lendemain matin et ce, en réfléchissant.

Trois : Un des frères_ Kirkland_ serait le coupable. Cette hypothèse reste la plus plausible pour le moment. Ça simplifierait tant de choses.

Quatre : La criminelle, Marianne, aurait cruellement enchaîné la France dans une ténébreuse pièce renfermée et se serait emparée du poste de représentant de ce pays. Le problème débarquait lorsqu'on liait humain et magie. Les insignifiants mortels n'accédaient aucunement aux pouvoirs magiques, car ils feraient assurément sauter la planète déjà bien assez endommagée ainsi.

La France, de toute façon et à ce qu'il sache, ne descendait pas d'une nation où le sang celte circulait dans ses veines. Il ne pourrait croire en une telle ânerie. Absurde la qualifiait si bien.

- Hé p'tit frère, tu vas lever tes putains de fesses du sofa et nous conduire où tu as caché ton grimoire, siffla le roux avec délicatesse en émergeant du _hall_ de l'entrée principale. Le liquide jaunâtre gigotait dans tous les sens tout au fond de son verre posé au creux de sa main. La bouteille suivait évidemment derrière, entre les doigts solidement fermés de l'Écossais.

- Go fucking found it by yourself. You, little son of a bitch!, ronchonna le Britannique, mécontent de l'affreux manque de politesse de son grand frère.

Dès que l'Anglais acheva sa réponse, le sourire douteux d'Allistor s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre ses oreilles lointaines. Il s'enfonça alors précipitamment dans le couloir et caressa rudement le carrelage luisant du plancher avec ses vieilles bottes de cuir salles.

- Shit…, murmura tout bas Arthur en se retirant vivement de l'endroit où il était confortablement étendu. Les paroles énoncées par réflexe avaient influencés les actions Écossaises. Quelle plaie.

- LA LUMIÈRE BORDEL, ELLE EST OÙ? Hurla puissamment le roux que la nation insulaire put même l'entendre râler. Oh non, il s'était déjà introduit à l'intérieur. Il est pressé dit donc, le frère.

Il parcourra prudemment la distance entre lui et la cave pour ne pas par malheur s'écrouler sur le sol impeccable, mais glissant, surtout pour des chaussettes. Celui-ci imageait même de vagues silhouettes tellement il brillait de propreté. Il ne donnait pas naïvement sa confiance au plancher étincelant. Il dévala les quelques marches à entreprendre pour atteindre la porte menant au sous-sol où le buveur de whisky s'était barré. Sa main tourna la poignée, mais la porte refusait catégoriquement de le laisser la traverser. Par chance, le trousseau auquel s'agrippaient les clés du manoir traînait au fond de ses profondes poches de pantalon noir.

La cave avait sûrement été déverrouillée, les femmes de ménage travaillaient aujourd'hui, Pensa le Britannique.

Après quelques secondes de recherche, il implanta la bonne clé dans la serrure et accéda à la pièce secrète où gouvernait habituellement l'obscurité.

La lumière des torches éparpillées sur les murs léchaient les ténèbres et rendait possible chaque déplacement. Isolés aux coins des pièces, les meubles de bois interdisaient méchamment leur accès à quiconque voulant mettre à nu leur irremplaçable contenu. Le cadenas noué autour de leurs poignées par de solides chaînes rouillées les sauvait d'une quelconque intrusion n'étant pas anglaise. Au fin fond de la pièce se trouvait par hasard un bureau où se pavanait un verre d'alcool ainsi que sa compagne, la bouteille. Enduit de symboles variés, le centre de la pièce émanait généralement un faible halo lumineux et surnaturel uniquement visible par les celtes, mais qui n'éclairait que très peu. Le sous-sol était immense certes, le plafond s'amourachait le sol. Ils ont toujours été drôlement proches.

La fumée provenant du cigare du plus vieux vaguait aux alentours de sa chevelure et s'imprégnait dans l'air environnant. Son pied droit claquait impatiemment, ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, il l'attendait, c'est clair.

-Bon maintenant, trouve-moi ton grimoire qu'on en finisse, ordonna Allistor sans négociation sur un ton purement autoritaire. Le bruyant hurlement émie tout à l'heure lui servait simplement à l'attirer sans force, ici. Il s'est fait avoir et ça le faisait rager.

-Damnit, tu te prends pour qui, bloody hell! Now, t'es chez moi je te ferais remarquer! Grogna la nation insulaire après son interlocuteur insolent. Mais, il déverrouilla tout de même le meuble où se planquait le livre en question. L'Anglais enferma la couverture rigide sous ses doigts et le pêcha dans le lot de bouquins qui résidaient dans le même logement. Dès qu'il fut entre les mains britanniques, l'Écossais le saisit avant même qu'il ne l'aille épousseter.

Ça ne sert strictement à rien de se fâcher, il ne changera pas son comportement pour autant, pensa Arthur pendant que celui qui interpellait ses pensées se pressa d'aller s'installer confortablement sur la chaise de bois. Le blond vint retrouver son frère à contrecœur et prit la place disponible à ses côtés. Le roux retira son fameux cigare et souffla un vent de fumée qui rencontra l'opaque poussière de l'ancien livre qui restaura ses riches couleurs d'autrefois.

Ses mains rencontrèrent la couverture rigide et il la poussa sèchement pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin à lui. Il glissa finement ses doigts sur les pages jaunies et fripées avec le temps. Ses prunelles jades voguaient sur celles-ci, s'attribuant quelques secondes pour lire leur contenu.

- Illusion? Proposa un Allistor incertain.

- No. Trop simple. On l'aurait facilement déjoué.

Les pages froissées tournaient. Un nuage grisâtre naquit au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Transformation e-

- Non plus, c'est impossible, coupa instantanément le plus jeune avant que le roux n'aille le temps d'articuler les toutes premières lettres de ses prochains mots.

L'Écossais soupira longuement et ajouta fatidiquement;

- Un aspirine, ça ne suffirait pas?

- Malheureusement, non.

oOOo

_Discrètement, il entre-ouvrit la grande porte le séparant de sa tendre mère. Ses prunelles bleutées rayonnaient de curiosité en apercevant celle-ci enfiler un équipement chargé, une expression inconnue habitant actuellement son visage angélique. En silence, des larmes perlaient de ses yeux clos et traversaient la surface glaciale de ses joues humides. Retenu par un simple élastique terne, ses longs cheveux blonds dorés paraissaient fade, comme si le soleil avait sadiquement refusé de les illuminer, les abandonnant dans l'ombre. Les merveilleuses fleurs variées qui ornaient autrefois ceux-ci avaient tristement fanées, ne recevant plus suffisamment de rayons solaires. La robe rosée qu'elle portait habituellement résidait au coin du sinistre mur grisâtre, en boule. La chemise maculé de blanc, les pantalons amples et bruns, elle était vêtue tel un homme le ferait._

_Une fois habillée et équipée, elle replaça mollement derrière ses oreilles les mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son sinistre visage puis ensuite, elle fourra les couteaux lustrés répandus sur sa couchette dans ses multiples étuis de cuir ornant sa ceinture. La femme s'occupa ensuite de nettoyer les deux épées restantes avant de les rentrer dans leurs fourreaux argentés accrochés à sa taille menue pour ne pas dire frêle. Elle chaussa finement ses bottes ténébreuses, ajusta sa cape rougeâtre, elle était enfin prête._

_Les yeux du blondinet se voilèrent d'inquiétude et de tristesse, ressentant trop bien les sentiments maternels. Son petit cœur s'emballa vivement; quelque chose de terrible était sur le point de se produire. Il n'osa cependant pas questionner la blonde et ruiner son dernier moment de solitude. Il l'observait silencieusement, en commençant lui-même à créer quelques ruisseaux sur ses pommettes rosées. _

_Elle stoppa les interminables rivières qui voguaient sur son visage à l'aide de ses doigts gantés en s'adossant contre le mur près de la grande fenêtre cependant caché par deux rideaux gondolés. Elle écarta celui à portée de main puis jeta un œil à l'extérieur, étirant minimalement ses muscles faciaux pour réaliser ce sourire contraint._

_Les terrifiants romains envahissaient le paysage paisible, mais le peuple connaîtra une nouvelle ère de paix d'ici peu. Sous les commandes de la Gaule en personne, ils ne failleront pas et repousseront sans embûche les vilaines troupes étrangères. L'âme pure de la femme avait toujours influencé les habitants, cela les mèneront à la victoire._

_Elle tourna mécaniquement sa tête lorsqu'elle entendit le léger craquement sous les petits pieds de son garçon. Elle s'efforça de lui offrir un sourire passable malgré son regret de devoir le délaisser. La blonde se précipita vers le gamin en pleurs, ne lui demandant aucune raison pour les flots d'eau débordants de ses yeux pétillants. Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras malgré l'équipement masculin qui réduisait la délicatesse de ses mouvements. La femme filtra ses doigts à travers les boucles blondes de l'enfant, lui murmurant tout près de l'oreille quelques mots doux et réconfortants._

_- Tu vas revenir, Mamaï? Souffla le garçonnet. La voix qu'il employait laissait percevoir son chagrin._

_- Ne t'en fait pas, Fransez, tâcha de répondre sa mère, ne voulant pas répondre directement à la question posée._

_Se remémorant soudainement de quelque chose, elle relâcha son étreinte consolatrice et elle fouilla ses poches. Elle en retira un collier brillant qui ne profitait point de quelconques faisceaux lumineux. Un éclat bleuté caressait leurs visages d'enterrement. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du blondinet et attacha les deux extrémités du pendentif derrière celui-ci. La femme relâcha la prise sur la pierre azur et la laissa se centrer sur le torse de l'enfant. Elle chatouilla délicatement sa joue bombée et lui chuchota;_

_- Je l'ai terminé hier, affirma-t-elle fièrement, il m'a beaucoup épuisé, mais il en vaut la peine. Elle glissa une lettre scellée entre ses doigts. Le sort que j'y ai incrusté te sera révélé sur ce papier quand tu seras plus grand. _

_Elle sourit et continua;_

_- Je sais que tu es curieux et que tu auras hâte de savoir, je te connais par cœur._

_Il l'a regarda un court instant, il sentait déjà qu'elle était loin de lui. _

_- Avec ce collier, mon cœur, je serais toujours avec toi._

_Elle l'embrassa et quitta la pièce rapidement pour ne pas regretter d'être partie pour toujours. Le petit resta dans la pénombre, souffrant terriblement d'être confronté seul à la vie, sans la joie de vivre de sa mère._

_Cela ressemblait vraisemblablement à des adieux._

oOOo

- Helloooo Wales? Demanda un Anglais chaud, au creux de l'appareil téléphonique.

Son grimoire inachevé, les idées à sec, la fatigue amoncelée, tous ses facteurs avaient engendré cet appel accablant. Dépendre d'un autre ne l'avait jamais plu, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait subitement. Mais bon, les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcools qui gisaient sur la table n'offraient plus de verre à quiconque. C'est décevant, une telle générosité gâchée par ce manque de monnaie liquide. Avec elles dans le décor, son frère paraissait pratiquement gentil.

- Putain, met le sur haut-parleur saleté de frère, grogna l'Écossais en lui chipant vivement le téléphone des mains pour appuyer par la suite sur le bouton désiré. Il le déposa ensuite à côté d'une charmante bouteille vide. Pendant que le roux mâchouillait le bout de son cigare, ses bottines brunâtres prirent leurs places réservés sur la table bordélique.

- _Pourquoi m'appelez-vous à une heure pareille?_ Parcourra la voix agaçante du Gallois dans tous les recoins de la pièce.

C'est alors que le blondinet prit parole et se mit à expliquer brièvement les évènements précédents. Ses explications furent prolongés jusqu'à une vingtaine de minute, car l'alcool faisait malgré tout bien son effet.

_- Vous avez vraiment vérifié chaque hypothèse? _Demanda _Wales_.

- Oui, ils répondaient en même temps depuis quelques questions déjà.

- _Même la section des anciens sorts?_

La section des anciens sorts, là où se cachent toutes les formules utilisées lorsqu'autrefois, les vieilles nations celtiques existaient encore. C'était les seuls à pouvoir s'en servir, car ceux-ci disposaient d'une quantité phénoménale d'énergie magique. Leurs descendants accèdent seulement à la moitié ce qui rendait leurs puissantes litanies inutilisables. Les utilisateurs ont tous péris alors, l'anglais n'a jamais prêté aucune attention à ces sorts futiles. Il ne comprenait pas _Wales._

Un rire franchement court franchit les lèvres fraîchement imbibés d'alcool d'une certaine nation insulaire

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'on irait foutre dans cette section, Hahahaha! C'est carrément imposs- commença le britannique temporairement gai avant de se faire interrompt dans ces chutes de conclusions hâtives.

- Imbécile de frère, t'as quand même pas oublié que certains objets pouvaient conserver un sort précis ou une énergie magique? Siffla l'Écossais, découragé.

- On dirait que…l'alcool me rend amnésique!, répliqua Arthur où le sourire exagéré fleurissait sur son visage cramoisi.

- L'excuse du siècle, chuchota Allistor sur un ton de voix inaudible.

_- Vos gueules, putain! _S'énerva le Gallois, crevé de fatigue, _est-ce qu'un de vous deux aurait vu un réceptacle magique proche de France?_

_-_ Naaah, je ne crois pas, fit l'aîné.

- _Ce peut être n'importe quoi, une boucle d'oreille, un bracelet… _énuméra la nation du Sud-Ouest.

- Hm…

- _un collier… _

Les souvenirs vinrent cogner douloureusement sur les faibles parois de sa boîte crânienne sensible. Ils entrèrent peu nombreux et s'installèrent à l'intérieur.

La mystérieuse personne qu'il avait ramenée chez lui était France. Les nuages londoniens avaient sanglotés sur lui donc, il l'avait dévêtit pour qu'il évite de prendre froid. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait aperçu le pendentif accroché à son cou. Le même collier d'où il avait ressenti une supposé aura magique, mais qu'il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde. Il était con. Il aurait pu lui arracher quand il en avait la possibilité! S'il avait su...

- Je crois que j'ai vu un pendentif émanant de la magie…

_- Alors, avec tout ce que vous m'avez dit, c'est assurément… __**le sort**__, _il se racla la gorge avant d'énoncer son hypothèse.

- Oh non, tu veux vraiment parler de _**ce sort**_? Questionna l'écossais sur un ton vain d'espoir.

- _Oui._

C'est le sort secret. Le sort qu'on ne révèle à aucun représentant s'interrogeant sur la disparition subite des anciens. Ils étaient fort physiquement certes, mais d'une faible résistance morale après tant d'années de règne. C'est le sort qui a permis à toutes les anciennes nations, royaumes ou empires appelés autrefois, de quitter ce funèbre monde en laissant derrière eux leurs précieuses terres à leurs chers descendants. Seuls celtiques connaissent ce sort. Comment les pays où le sang celte ne circulait point à travers leurs veines se sont évanouis à jamais? Les êtres magiques ont bien entendu emportés les gens de leurs époques avec eux dans d'affreux combats inimaginables, laissant alors à tous les descendants accéder aux terres maternelles ou paternelles promises.

- Mais, ça n'explique pas pourquoi on ne se souvient pas de lui après sa mort…

Son cœur rata un battement.

_- La pierre a sûrement employé un sort d'amnésie rattaché au premier, c'est la seule explication, souligna Wales._

Sa mort.

- Héhé…ce n'est pas surprenant venant de _Gaule, _affirma le pays plus au Nord.

- What?, Arthur avait réussi à articuler ce mot même en pleine confusion.

Je ne…

- _Arthur, la Gaule était celtique._

Le reverrais plus?

_**Wrong spell, my honies ~**_

oOOo

Son crayon traversa le trou béant pour enfin se poster au creux de la minuscule lame. Elle le tailla, tailla, tailla. La mine s'aiguisa à chaque coup, devenant plus pointue et plus dangereuse. Les infimes retailles s'accumulaient au fond du réservoir étroit à moitié plein. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'il jugea nécessaire de vérifier si son arme était désormais utilisable. Satisfait, il le retira doucement pour ne pas la casser imprudemment.

_Dangereuse oui, mais fragile._

Dès le moment où il le dressa dignement sur la scène de papier, il se mit à danser énergiquement sur celle-ci en imprégnant chacun de ses élégants mouvements furtifs sur la feuille blanche. Les lignes se tracèrent, se rejoignant les unes les autres pour créer une forme.

_Un visage._

Il s'éclatait solitairement, dansant sous des airs rythmés le disco en passant par le _break dance _et pour finir sous les notes gracieuses et calmes du piano, parfait pour une valse classique mémorable.

_Les épais sourcils, les yeux accrocheurs, le nez fin, la bouche mécontente courbée vers le bas._

Il enfonça doucement ses pieds dans ses patins à roues alignées et zigzagua lentement de l'avant à l'arrière, sans chanceler une seule fois. Il repassait souvent sur les mêmes chemins et créait de nouveaux parcours similaires aux autres approximativement près d'eux. Il roulait gracieusement tel un cygne glisse sur l'eau en transportant deux tourtereaux sur son dos plumé.

_Les cheveux ébouriffés, les mèches retombant sur le front pour le dissimuler._

Il projeta les souliers à roulettes hors de ses pieds et enfila de minces chaussettes rosâtres. Il se mit à sautiller et à tourbillonner aisément tel un professionnel à une compétition.

_Le cou, les épaules courtes._

- Je l'ai encore dessiné…

* * *

La dernière partie de ce chapitre est étrange, mais je l'aime ainsi. Je compare simplement _quelqu'un_ qui dessine à un danseur.

Oh et, devinez qui est ce quelqu'un. C'est facile!

Bref, je suis navré pour ce champs de fautes, je sais que je vais décourager certaines -et une que je ne nommerais pas mais qui se reconnaîtra sans doute xD-

Vu que mes études m'encombrent, ce sera plus long pour la suite. Suis désolé D:

À la prochaine ~


End file.
